Trust Me
by FangirlRavenclaw221
Summary: Kara feels something for her best friend that she never expected to feel. But are her feelings worth risking their friendship over? With new realizations, secrets, trust, and friendship, Kara digs deeper into her own humanity as she navigates through her feelings and her relationship with those she loves the most. SuperCorp coming-out story.
1. chapter 1

Kara's hands trembled slightly and she took a deep breath to steady herself. Hearing her name, Kara's head snapped up.

"I, uh, I was… what?" Kara stumbled over her words, blinking at her sister and confusion.

"Kara, are you okay? You seem distracted," Alex's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Kara shook herself, and forced a smile onto her face.

"Oh, pfft, yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about me, I'm good. Sooo good….." she trailed off, and Alex gave her a disbelieving look. Kara sighed in defeat, throwing up her hands.

"Okay, so maybe I've been better". She flopped down onto the couch beside her sister with a huff.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know, Alex. I don't even know where to begin. I just... I just keep having these," Kara waved her hands around helplessly, struggling to express her thoughts. "feelings, these thoughts. And I don't know what to do with them, or what they mean". Alex frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what, no, just forget about it," Kara shook her head in dismissal. She stared out the window at the city, determinedly not meeting Alex's eyes. Alex gently took hold of her sister's shoulders, holding Kara's gaze.

"Kara, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here for you, no matter what". Kara nodded, and let out a shaky breath.

"When," she paused, and swallowed heavily. "When did you first realize you liked Maggie? As more than a friend, I mean. How did you know?" A knowing expression flashed across Alex's face.

"Well," she began. "I didn't recognize my feelings for her at first, but looking back, the signs were pretty clear. There would be this… explosion of joy when she would talk to me," Alex got a faraway smile on her face. "I remember always looking over at her; she's so beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking about her, I wanted to be around her as much as possible. I'd never felt those feelings before, but when you realize you want to kiss someone… I mean, it wasn't rocket science to figure out that I liked her as more than a friend".

Kara nodded slowly, picking at a loose thread on her sweater.

"Is…" Alex began. "I mean, do you…" She stopped, unsure of how to proceed.

Kara ducked her head and readjusted her glasses, avoiding Alex's eyes. She began to speak, breath catching.

"I-" her voice tightened with emotion. "I think-" she stopped again, cursing her fear. "I think I'm in love with Lena Luthor." The words came out in a rush of air. Somewhat regretting saying anything in the first place, she awaited her sister's reaction.

"Oh Kara," Alex pulled her in, hugging her tightly. "I am so proud of you. I love you so much.

"Yeah?" Kara's voice was small.

"Yeah. I will always love you, and I support you 100%, no matter what."

"She's just so amazing," Kara said softly, lips turning upwards into a small smile. "She's smart, and strong, and beautiful. Lena is so passionate doing good in the world, and she fights for her beliefs," Kara grinned in a way, Alex realized, that was reserved especially for Lena.

"I'm happy for you, Kara. Lena's a great person," Alex smiled and leaned back into the couch casually. "Speaking of which, are you going to tell her?"

Kara groaned.

"She doesn't even know I'm Supergirl, how am I supposed to tell her that I'm in love with her?"

Alex smiled sympathetically and shrugged.

"Maybe it's time you consider telling her about being Supergirl," she suggested.

"Lena will never forgive me for hiding my identity from her. I've been lying to her for so long. What if, by telling her, I lose her?" Kara pulled her cardigan tighter around her body, her face etched with sadness and worry.

"You've saved her life more times than I can count, you've supported her when no one else has. Kara, you are her best friend. Do you really think she'd throw that all away?" Kara just shrugged, a frown still on her face.

"Well, I am behind you no matter what. Thank you for talking to me about this," Alex said, smiling gently.

Kara grinned, then broke the momentary silence, her eyes bright with laughter. Alex groaned dramatically, knowing what was coming next.

"So, should we watch the Wizard of Oz tonight?"

A/N: Alright, that's chapter 1! I don't have any more written yet, nor do I know when I'll be posting the next chapter. Sorry! Please let me know what you think. Were either of them at all out of character? Did it progress too quickly? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay. I wish I had a good reason for it, but… I was really just lazy. Sorry! Anyways, thank you to all of you who left reviews, I really appreciate it! This isn't a super long chapter, so I apologize in advance. I've been doing a lot of brainstorming about the plot for this fic, so I'm just trying smooth out a few last details and then I can hopefully start making some real progress in getting this written.**

 **Also, I realized I completely forgot the disclaimer last time. You all know the drill, I'm sure. I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters (if I did, SuperCorp would have been canon a long time ago, believe me). This is purely for my own entertainment.**

 **So without further commentary…**

Lena glanced at the time on her phone yet again, then looked around at the café with impatience. The baristas were running a bit behind today, not that she could blame them. The usually quiet coffee shop was bustling with patrons. National City was playing host to a prestigious tech fair later that week, drawing countless visitors from all over. Regardless of the chaos of the shop, Lena had a meeting to get to before 10, and she couldn't afford to be late. She was meeting with some potential investors for a new project she was hoping to start, and with one of her investors pulling out of the deal just before the project was scheduled to begin, Lena needed her meeting to go smoothly.

"One iced coffee for Lena," a barista called out over the din, startling her from her thoughts. She slid her phone into her purse and grabbed her drink, her heels clicking on the pavement as she exited the shop and strode across the street to LCorp. Just as she pulled on the glass door opening into the main floor of her company, her phone rang. Lena reached into her bag and grabbed her cell, holding it to her ear as she gave a friendly nod to the secretary sitting at the front desk.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Luthor," a silky voice replied, "I have something that you may be interested in." Lena's brow creased in confusion, and she opened her mouth to reply when a ding notified her of an incoming text. She looked down at her phone, and instantly her eyes went wide with alarm. A picture of Kara, bound and unconscious, stared back at her.

"What do you want," she asked the unidentified voice, her tone cold and flat.

"Abandon your newest endeavour. Scrap the project and destroy the plans. Do as I say, or your friend will suffer the consequences." The call abruptly ended, leaving Lena standing in the hallway in shock. She swore under her breath, then turned sharply and stalked out of the building, a look of cold rage sharp in her eyes. Whoever was behind this ploy would pay.

 **As always, read and review! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Constructive criticism is encouraged.**


End file.
